


American Born Italian

by MakoFish



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Actually wrote it for a history paper, Industrial Era AU, No pairing - Freeform, Other, just a little awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoFish/pseuds/MakoFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lovino and Alfred work in a factory. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Born Italian

Lovino Vargas, a boy born of Italians in America, ran through the one of the many aisles in the large bottling factory he worked in. Small feet pattering on the hard ground. At the age of nine, Lovino was living a brutal life.

Long hours at the factory left him tired with no room for typical nine year old play. To be honest, no nine-year olds had time for play. His best friend, Alfred Jones, too worked in the same factory. Alfred was an all-American seven year old with blond hair and blue eyes and always wore the same tattered jacket with the star patches on the sleeves. 

Lovino honestly didn't like Alfred. He worked too hard. Sure, Lovino worked enough for pay, but Alfred went above and beyond for the same amount. "What a dummy.." Lovino would mutter as he would pass by. Alfred would laugh. How could he laugh in a factory like this?  
Lovino and Alfred had witnessed people dying in this factory. Not the actual, gory, "Tell...my...husband I....love him..." But the downfall of their health. Whether it be mental or physical, people always seemed to die. That is why Lovino hated this factory, and why Alfred should, too.


End file.
